


All Ours

by australia_mate



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Anal Sex, Chapter 2 is mostly smut, Double Penetration, Edward's angry beyond belief, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry's also pissed ofc, He's just tryna close the flower shop, Marcel needs a lot of comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nobody touches his baby brother, Non-consensual sexual touching is the extent of it really, Oh god, Omega Marcel Styles, Pack Cuddles, Poor Marcel, Possessive Edward Styles, Possessive Harry Styles, Scent Marking, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Somebody's gonna die tonight, Sub Marcel (Best Song Ever), The Styles Triplets, Threesome - M/M/M, a lot of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australia_mate/pseuds/australia_mate
Summary: Marcel's just about to leave and head home from working late at his flower store, 'Bloom & Buds', when there's a loud harsh pounding against the shop's window. It's pouring, and he can make out a guy standing out in front of the window, covering his head, trying to peer inside.Marcel's no one but a softie, and he immediately unlocks the door for the man with a smile.Big mistake.
Relationships: Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles
Kudos: 49





	1. Help Me

Marcel adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and coffee brown knitted sweater, shivering a little. The cold from the night air outside created a frosty atmosphere inside; even with the generator in the back working hard to keep all the heaters turned on, it was still chill enough to send goosebumps all over his skin.

He sighed, running a hand over his face, once perfectly gelled-set hair falling out of place. 

He was a tad tired, but not enough to distract him from the task at hand. He was filling out the orders he had printed out earlier and forgotten about; having to do them now later into the night.

' _A bouquet style with 6 red roses, 6 pink roses and 3 white roses tied all together with gold ribbon and brown paper... Got it._ ' Marcel thought, writing the details down onto the last form with a pleased smile as he placed down his pen. ' _That's the last of it._ ' 

He stood, shuffling the papers into a neat pile at the top of his desk for the morning, and exited his office; grabbing his coat and turning off the orange-warm overhanging light.

Everybody had already left an hour ago, leaving just him; switching off the lights to the rooms as he passed them, making his way down to the front of the shop. The consistent rumble of rain from outside made him smile, comforted by the pitter-patter sounds.

The antique clock hanging at the wall in the main room fitting into the old and rustic theme of the shop ticked quietly, reading 9:18 pm. ' _Good. It's not too late_.' Marcel's smile from the thought of going home only grew at knowing his brothers would most likely be waiting up for him. He'd told them he'd be home later than usual, explaining the forms.

Edward and Harry, his identical brothers but also alphas. It wasn't that much of a surprise to the family or anyone else of their relationship; it was kind of bound to happen, with Edward and Harry presenting as alphas and him presenting as omega. 

Edward was already slightly - _that's sugar coating it_ \- possessive of him before, didn't like him hanging out with anybody else as he was worried he'd get picked on; he was the school's typical dork, and thus, easy to be bullied by 'dickheads' as Edward so _delicately_ put it. Harry was the same, clingy and needy, finding himself more comfortable around only his twins and more protective of him.

So when they presented together, Edward and Harry were more than happy in making Marcel officially theirs because they kind of already had that type of relationship growing. And so was Marcel, he had always known in the back of his mind that he'd honestly never find anyone as good as his twins, the bond they shared ran deep; no one would understand him better than his brothers.

Marcel instinctively raised his hand to the two mating marks on his neck, inner omega purring at the memory that accompanied them. He could smell them just slightly, Edward's harsh metal scent mixed in with Harry's more subtle but strong caramel. 

It sounded like they weren't meant to smell nice together, but as he inhaled deeply, his nerves calmed as his alpha's scents just for him wrapped around him; hurrying to close the shop faster as he yearned for his brothers more.

And besides, they did everything together anyways. When they were little, the three shared the same beds, had baths together, always chose each other for group projects in school. They were inseparable. This only followed through into their teenage years, sharing _many_ more things; things their parents didn't even know about at the time.

Marcel weaved his way through the aisles of flowers and other gardening miscellaneous items to the side windows, starting to lower the blinds whilst thinking more about his brothers with a fond sigh. 

Edward, he was the more broody type out of them With long dark locks and black ranging grey clothes, he certainly fit the bad guy stereotype; personality matching as well. But he and Harry always got out his 'affectionate' sides, with lingering looks and small rare smiles. Marcel loved him, loved him as his alpha and nearly harsh type of love; Edward had the confidence he didn't. 

He was also the head of the group by being the eldest - _only by 7 minutes_ -, always making him, and even Harry, feel safe and protected with his initiative and leadership. He supported their little group, getting them a house after graduating to move out of their parents' place, striving in the corporate world that Marcel would never understand; being ever watchful, strong, and powerful.

Harry was nearly the complete opposite. Still definitely possessive over him and Edward, but not as bad as Edward; having to explain to his fellow alpha how sometimes Marcel was allowed to go out with his friends at night. He was the typical flamboyant gay, with flowing floral shirts and tight-fitting leather jeans; though exuding just as much charisma and power Edward did. 

He was loud, energetic, very clingy and the first to initiate hugs, which Marcel loved. He pursued the creative arts, modelling and singing, always being on the front page of Vogue; portrayed as some playboy alpha. But he always came home to him and Edward, he belonged to them and all the rumours over him cheating were false; he knew Edward would rip into him anyways if they carried the slightest bit of truth.

And then you had Marcel. Him, with his vests and nose always in the heavy books, was quiet, shy, and timid; even around his twins, albeit a bit more loosened up. He was the brains of the group, always the voice of reason, calming down his brothers, over what seemed to be most of the time little things. 

Sometimes it was hard, dealing with the two absolutely infatuated alphas wanting him for them only, preferring to snuggle up close with him squished in the middle on their bed than going out, even if it was a Friday night. But it was alright in the end, he was just as infatuated with the two and wanted all that they could give him and his alphas were more than happy to.

And as of now, with the last blinds to the side windows of the shop being drawn down like dusk, Marcel was the proud owner of the small flower shop, 'Bloom & Buds'. 

How it all started was that he confided in Edward one day in how much he wanted to own a flower shop, to be the boss of it and not be cooped up inside all day; though Harry quite liked the latter, 'more time with me' he had voiced. And just by the next day, when Marcel had wandered downstairs in the morning to find his alphas already gone off to work, he had found just lying on the counter a lease document for a small vacant building. 

It was _perfect_ , the location was just near where they were and Marcel can remember squealing quietly while gripping the paper excitedly. That afternoon was filled with many grateful kisses over the brooding but abashedly smiling alpha.

Marcel sighed, cracking his neck, it was tough in the start, Edward's lessons to him about commerce always getting _sidetracked_ ; but being 3 years, at 22, it had grown into quite a successful business and his alphas never ceased in showing how they proud they were for him.

He was just about to head to the back of the shop, intent on finally getting home, when a loud rapping against glass sounded out from just behind him; making him flinch from the suddenness. He turned, squinting through the darkness and gasped.

Someone was out there, dark silhouette backlit by the moon, rain pouring down on them.

What they wanted was clear, and Marcel uttered a concerned 'Oh dear' before hurrying to the entrance of the shop, fumbling with the giant key chain he carried all the keys on with him at all times, unlocking the entrance without a second thought.

"Goodness, please, come inside." He quickly asked, immediately ushering the now dripping man inside. "Are you okay? What were you doing out there?" He led him over to one of the chairs behind the cashier counter, not caring how water got all over the tiles. 

The man coughed, rubbing his hands for warmth, "I'm fine, thank you. It's just that my car broke down and I forgot my phone." Marcel made an 'oh' sound and the man chuckled, "Is it alright if I use yours to call a tow truck? I'll be out of your hair soon, don't worry." He quickly explained, a kind smile set on his face.

Marcel relaxed with his omega, recognising the man as an alpha but not seeming like trouble, "Of course. It really is raining out there, huh?" He chuckled. 

The man's smile widened and he laughed too, looking out to the harshly pouring down rain. "Yeah. It surprised me just as I was leaving work. Oh, and hey, I'm Jack, by the way." "I'm Marcel. I'll go get my phone, it's just at the back, and listen," Jack looked to him before taking off his drenched coat, Marcel thinking nothing of it and continuing, "do you want a blanket or something? A tow truck's gonna take a while to get here, better make yourself comfortable."

"Only if it's alright, thank you so much." Marcel beamed, making Jack softly chuckle, "My pleasure! Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned and hurried down to the storage room, grabbing a thick emergency cotton blanket and pocketing his phone from his office, returning quickly. 

He was going to have to message his brothers about his new situation, the tow truck took about an hour and he couldn't just leave the shop alone to the stranger no matter how nice they seemed. He sighed, walking back, they wouldn't be too happy about waiting for him any longer.

Though he was met with an empty room from whence he came from, the seat the man sitting in empty. He frowned, slowly walking closer to where they were before. "Uhm, Jack?" He called out for the man, turning in his spot to look around the shop. 

' _Maybe he went to the bathroom?_ ' He hadn't turned off the electricity and water for the bathrooms yet, and the sign above the bathrooms were still lit up, showing where they were easily.

But before he could continue anymore, a large hand suddenly slapped down on his mouth and another gripped at his waist harshly, tugging him into the chest of the attacker.

"Mm!" Marcel thrashed instantly, eyes wide and dropping his phone and blanket. "Could smell how _pretty_ you were from even outside, little omega." Marcel struggled, recognising with terror that it was Jack, tears starting to spring up to his eyes; brain going into hyperdrive. 

The hands were invasive, furthering down to places only Edward and Harry were allowed to touch.

' _Nonononono_ -' "Plea-Mmh!" He tried to struggle out words but just couldn't from Jacks iron bruising grip around him. "Be still, omega." His body instinctively went lax, reacting from the use of his alpha voice, but his heart still hammered against his chest and his tears still flowed. "Good omega. Smell so good." Jack praised, roughly turning him around to face him. 

Jack's gaze was hungry, harsh, mean; flashing red and alpha as they travelled all over his body. Viewing him like he was nearly _food_. 

Marcel whimpered from under the eyes, mouth still clamped over with his hand. Those eyes looked at him so savagely, complete opposites to Harry's lovesick gazes and Edward's intense worship. He tried to bare his neck, tried to show the man that he was _already_ mated, that he _already_ belonged to two alphas, but Jack either refused to acknowledge the marks or just didn't care. 

Marcel jolted with more tears pouring down as the alpha's hand slipped from his waist to under his jeans, groping. He felt bile rise to his throat but with the tight hand secured over his mouth, he couldn't do anything. Jack grinned, once kind face ugly, inhaling deeply of Marcel's honeydew scent.

He couldn't do _anything_ , he was completely helpless and that feeling of helplessness only grew from the alpha's lustful scent hitting Marcel's nose. "You're gonna be a good little omega for me, yeah?" He towered over him, stancing for dominance. 

' _Please, stop, **please**_.' Marcel shook his head as much as he could, trying to convey with his eyes NO, desperately looking up to him. 

Jack clicked his tongue, eyes sparking rage before calming with a crazed look, retracting his hand that made Marcel cry with relief and raising to trail down his face, caressing with a disgusting tenderness. But the instant he let go from his waist, Marcel's brain zeroed into focus and he seized the opportunity, shoving his knee _up_ as _hard_ as he could, landing fair and square right in between Jack's legs.

The alpha's face contorted in pain and his grip on Marcel fell, along with him falling to the ground. "Fuck y-you! I am not yours! I-I already got t-two alphas!" Marcel yelled out as soon as his mouth was free, body shaking fiercely as his heart felt like it was going to burst from how hard it was beating. 

"O-Omega..." Jack groaned out angrily, claws extended and fangs shining, hands clutching at his jewels. The alpha's fury ran hot through the air but he couldn't do anything, not with Marcel's debilitating hit.

Marcel couldn't look down onto the man anymore, inner omega _screaming_ at him to get out of there, to go anywhere but here. And he listened, trembling hands picking up his phone from the ground as he kept a trained eye on the temporarily subdued alpha. He ran once he pocketed his phone, away from the livid alpha, running out to the back and bursting out of the doors to the rain, dashing for his car.

Once he slammed the door shut and was sitting in the front, he gripped the steering wheel for support, something to ground himself on. He didn't know what to do- The man's scent was _still_ on him, he couldn't smell his real alphas, Edward and Harry. He needed them- he needed Edward, needed Harry, right _now_. 

Marcel gasped for air, continuously wiping at his eyes and nose from his tears. He needed Edward's protective grasp, non-invasive grasp, needed Harry's gentle kisses to his forehead. H-He _needed_ -

He couldn't _breathe_. Marcel cried out, curling up with his knees against his chest, eyes fixed onto the steering wheel in front of him as he breathed heavily. He was trying to process everything but- Those hands, those _hands_ were still there, everywhere, calloused hands gripping at him, they weren't _allowed_ to do that- 

Where were his alphas? Where were they? He could smell Jack- no, _the man_ , his oily and _unwanted_ scent everywhere. Marcel clenched his eyes shut, sobbing into his hands as he'd never felt so violated in his life.

He jumped terribly in fear as he heard a loud crash from inside the shop, head whipping around to the shop that still contained the crazy alpha. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get home. He wasn't safe. He needed his alphas.

Tears blurred his vision and Marcel had to keep on blinking, rubbing them from out underneath his glasses, borderlining on a panic attack all the way he drove down the highway. 

This wasn't safe, with the rain pouring down only making his nerves ten times more frazzled and on edge; he felt like if he closed his eyes for more than a second he'd drop. His omega was going crazy, whining and whimpering for Edward and Harry, and so was he; but they weren't here, no, all he had was the man's scent weighing heavily in the air only furthering his panic.

He needed to smell something else, something that had happy memories to it, he just _needed_ to get the disgustingly horrid stench off of him. He needed his alphas hands replacing where the man's went, he needed to have everything off of himself from the man.

' _Come on, home isn't that far away, please_.' Marcel prayed to any god out there once the light turned green. He unsurely pressed down on the accelerator, whole body trembling and shaky, trying breathing exercises to calm himself.

The man was gone, he tried to reason with himself. He's back at the shop, he continued. But his scent was _still_ on him, almost like acid to his skin, he could _still_ feel him. 

Marcel whimpered, knuckles turning white at his iron grip at the steering wheel. His heart jumped at seeing familiar sights, he was close to home, only a few more minutes- He could only _take_ a few more minutes.

He was running outside in the rain just as soon as he parked, it was time he didn't have to get into the garage so he parked across the road to his house. He took off his glasses as he ran; heart in his throat and close to another breakdown. 

Frantic fingers jostled at the keys in his pockets, normally pale skin turning whiter at the freezing rain and gusts gripping at him, grateful at finding the right key finally, jamming it into the door's keyhole and quickly opening the door. 

"H-Harry!" Marcel shouted desperately as soon as he got inside, slamming the door shut behind him and drenched in water. His eyes were wide and frantic, placing his wet and smudged glasses back on, holding himself upright against the wall. His house, his home. With each breath, he recognised a familiar soothing scent but it still just wasn't enough _yet_.

Harry stood from the couch, hearing the front door open and close, and made his way to the front from where he heard Marcel call out. That panic in his voice quickened his pace, inner alpha rearing it's head in growing concern. He was already worried about how late it was and no sign of his brother, until now.

Where was he, Harry, he _needed_ him, Harry, Edward, now- "Marcel?" _Harry_. "Harry!" Marcel dashed forward, finally seeing his alpha rounding the corner with a confused expression. "Hey, Marcel, are you-" Harry let out an oof as Marcel collided with him, immediately sobbing into his shoulder, hands gripping at his sides to keep him close. 

Harry's alpha bristled and his eyes widened, alert from smelling the pure panic in the air emanating from his omega. He wrapped his arms tightly around his soaked brother, uncaring of how water seeped into his own clothes, hugging him back just as much. 

"Hey, baby, what's going on?" He gently asked, hand cupping the back of the distraught omega's hand, rubbing at his scalp comfortingly. 

Marcel slumped into Harry, the alpha supporting him fully to keep him up on his feet, inhaling deeply Harry's strong caramel scent; mind drunk on it. His alpha's touch soothed his wrecked nerves and he sobbed out again as another wave of the past thrashed against his mind.

"H-Harry.." Marcel shook, tucking his head into Harry's chest. He couldn't say a word about anything but his eyes flew open, recognising he didn't _quite_ have everything yet. "E-Edward, w-where's Edward?" He asked quickly, looking up to Harry and Harry felt everything fly out the window seeing his brother's wide blown eyes. 

He locked his jaw, something serious had happened that caused Marcel to act like this and he was just about to drop; jade eyes shining a little yellow that made his alpha whine, desperate to get his omega out of his distressed state.

"We're going to go to Edward, okay? Baby, you're _alright_ , you'll see Edward _really_ soon." He explained clearly and slowly, keeping Marcel's eyes set on him. Marcel nodded shakily, scent flooding need, and Harry scooped the shaking omega into his arms, hurriedly making his way up the stairs with a pounding heart to Edward's study. 

Marcel all the while tried to rub his neck against Harry yet couldn't properly with all the jostling around of being carried. Harry's alpha growled with running amuck thoughts; why did Marcel feel the need to scent him? _What had happened?_

Harry kept his anger at bay and tried to keep calm, set on edge since he had first heard his little omega's cries. 

He only hurried at Marcel's whimper seeing Edward's room close. Normally, the eldest would've hated someone bursting into his study without even knocking, but Harry knew he would let this one slide. He would lose his mind if he didn't.

Edward looked up from working on his laptop at the file cluttered table in the middle of the dark themed room, and an instant frown formed as he opened his mouth, to most likely scolding Harry. Yet he stopped, noticing Marcel in his brother's arms and the tormented scent of him.

"Marcel." He nudged his brother's still trembling form to Edward and Marcel lit up, jumping out of his arms and running to his alpha. "Edward!" Edward, just in the nick of time, swivelled his chair to his brother and was met with an armful of shivering omega.

"Harry?" Edward looked to his brother standing at the doorway, expression troubled. Marcel snuggled into Edward quickly, rubbing his cheek on Edward's neck, desperately wanting to be scented. 

"Baby, Marcel," Edward called out and Marcel paused, inner omega still running around in circles with panic, "what's that smell?" Edward narrowed his eyes at the alien scent on Marcel, grip tightening.

Marcel froze and his eyes filled with tears again, mind remembering the man. Harry came forward, eyes flashing red that Marcel didn't see at also recognising the new alpha scent. The two looked at each other; they didn't like this one bit.

"Nonono, p-please, just scent me, Edward, Harry, _alphas_." Marcel pleaded out, gripping at Edward's shoulders and baring his neck, tears falling once more. "Marcel-" "Please! I-I promise I-I'll talk a-afterwards, just, _please_." Edward and Harry met gazes one last time before nodding, mutually agreeing to do whatever right now for their stressed omega.

"Alright, sweet omega, let your alphas scent you." Edward let him curl against his chest and dipped his head, nipping and biting at his neck, scenting him thoroughly. Marcel moaned, omega flooding relief that had the two alphas proud, each passing moment the man's scent lifting from his nose; filling in more and more of Edward.

"H-Harry." Harry smiled softly and crouched in front of him, gently caressing his cheek as Edward continued to scent him. "Hey, baby. Omega, you're all safe with us, we love you." He soothed, alpha tuned in perfectly with his senses and watching critically for every minuscule action from Marcel. 

Marcel relaxed further, the panicked scent that previously rolled off of him in waves alleviating as Edward pulled back; eyes dark with a message of _ours_ that Marcel's omega could only howl in agreement with. 

" _Please_." Now he wanted Harry and he lifted his head back for him, completely submitted and wanting Harry's scent. "Of course, our dear omega." Harry rested his large hands on either side of his neck and covered Edwards marks with his own, extended fangs carefully biting down and scenting on the soft of his neck. 

Edward kept him still and warm in his lap, eyes trained on him that seemed sharp and cold, but Marcel knew they were just him trying to deduct what had happened. And he felt like breaking down again from the memories.

Marcel finally felt the streams of tears stop over his stinging cheeks, as he was surrounded by his two true alphas, wrapped up in their perfect scents. His omega felt safer, happier, knowing who it's alphas were and that people would _have_ to know he was mated now. He inhaled deeply with a satisfied shudder once Harry withdrew, happy with his work. 

Now Harry and Edward were expectedly looking at him, Edward with calculative but distressed forest green eyes, and Harry with fretting and worrying vibrant emerald eyes. "Marcel? Please, tell us what's going on." Harry asked, hands gripping his tightly. Edward frowned, and reached forward, the spice of blood hitting his nose, tilting with restrained anger Marcel's head to the light.

Both of his brothers alpha's _roared_ at noticing the scratch marks on Marcel's cheeks, up close they were finally noticeable; they were an obvious attack from an _alpha_. Edward locked stern eyes with Harry for a split-second, and they conveyed the same desires over their bond; wanting to _kill_ the person that did this.

Marcel felt his heart jump into his throat again from the looks and Edward undoubtedly noticed, leaning forward and kissing his neck again to silently calm him, applying pressure on his mating marks. Marcel took a few more seconds, and breathed, brushing his sleeve against his cheek.

"C-Could we go to our b-bed, though? Want you, alphas." He asked quietly, yearning to be cuddled. "Would f-feel safer." He added quickly. Harry sighed and nodded, just wanting to be out of the suspense but knew the frazzled omega in front of him would need all the comforting in the world if he went by the breakdown he was just witnessed to.

Edward nodded too, carefully standing up and gathering Marcel into his strong arms without a seconds notice. Marcel shivered, wet clothes drying cold; "We'll get you into some nice and warm pj's, okay baby?" Harry commented as they walked slowly to their room. Marcel nodded minutely against Edward, dreading having to tell the two.

He didn't want Edward to kill anyone. Again.

"Alpha-" Marcel also didn't want to be left alone without his alpha's touch as Edward set him down in the middle of their large king-sized bed. "Hush, omega, I'm right here." He comforted, sitting down with him and Marcel clambered onto his lap, curling up. 

Edward sighed softly, combing his fingers through his brother's damp hair, the sooner they knew the better; Marcel was never this affectionate. 

Harry walked over to the closet as Edward brought Marcel into the middle of the bed and picked out one of his own oversized shirts and Edward's sweatpants, knowing his brother would rather be in his alpha's clothes. "Mm, alpha." Marcel shifted, eyes trained on Harry and his heart quickened as he wasn't being cuddled by his two alphas.

"Get over here, he needs you too," Edward ordered and Harry quickly listened, arms full with the clothes as he walked over and kneeling onto the bed. Marcel perked up at seeing the clothes in his arms. "Let's get you all warm and dry." The only hiccup in undressing Marcel were for the two alphas, both stilling as while they took off his pants along with his shirt and vest, they saw something they'd never think of seeing on their precious omega.

Edward growled softly, running his hand over the purple flowering bruise on his hip. "Marcel." He grounded out, forest green mixing with a deep-set crimson; the demand in his eyes for an explanation. 

Marcel squirmed, lowering his eyes from his alphas, throat wanting to close. "I..." He teared up and Harry lifted his chin, kind eyes just barely masking his own anger, "Edward's just worried, baby. And I am too, _who_ did this to you?" 

"J-Jack." Marcel whimpered, hands twitching to his brother's clothes just beside Harry who sat in front of him in Edward's lap. Edward left from his hands' investigation at the bruise, pressing a kiss to his hair, forcing himself to calm down as his alpha paced with murderous thoughts. 

"Who's Jack? It's okay, baby, please." Harry softly prompted on further, bringing forward the clothes and slowly continuing to dress him as he started to tremble. Edward already hated this 'Jack' with a burning passion. 

"H-He was why I w-was so late... He... Alphas, he wouldn't l- _listen._." Marcel shuddered, fiddling with his hands while leaning more into Edward's touch and sighing as the clothes he wore were dry; smelling too of his alphas. He wanted to pour everything out, but his throat was closing up on him and he just needed a bit more time.

"He wouldn't listen to what?" Marcel clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head fervently. He didn't want to say. All he wanted to do was cuddle.

"Marcel.." Edward warned, he had to spit it out one way or another and the alpha's already short patience had spread thin in the suspense, he had a hunger to kill and he just needed the reason. 

Marcel whimpered, "..W-Won't be mad, r-right?" "What do you mean? _Mad_ , what for? No, never, baby, you're so scared and frightened I understand but never think anything at all has been your fault in this." Harry swooped in and rushed out, gripping his hands tightly, placing a soft kiss to his lips for good measure.

Marcel breathed in deeply, taking in all of Harry's and Edwards blending scents, nodding. "I'll, uh, start from the beginning." He said and Edward smiled, starting to kiss down his neck and rubbing at his shoulders; alpha unsatisfied in their attention to their omega. 

Harry shifted closer, hands still interlocked and rubbing his thumbs over the back of his hands.

"I was just wrapping up closing, yeah? A-And all of a sudden I hear this, uh, knocking against the windows." He took in a breath, adjusting his glasses. He focused on their bond, the tightly wound bond wrapping and conjoining them all together, and his heart calmed. 

"There was a man out there, all in the pouring rain." Harry hummed, understanding. "S-So I let him in, of course." Edward felt a growl wanting to bubble out but he suppressed it. "He said his name was.. J-Jack, sorry, and uhm, said his car broke down." 

Marcel shuddered out a breath, looking up to Edward for a second who met his gaze, just to remind himself he was _here_ , at home, with his two alphas who would never hurt him.

"He said he needed to call a tow truck for his car.. asked for my phone and I offered him for a blanket. He agreed, and I went to the back... And when I came back he was n-nowhere..." "And then what, baby?" Harry and Edward looked to each other, Harry trying to convey to not overreact with a nod of his head towards Marcel's shaking and sensitive frame. Edward gritted his teeth but resigned, lowering his head to Marcel and gently kissing the omega. 

"You can tell us. We're here to protect you." Edward mumbled against Marcel's lips and he rested his forehead against the omega's momentarily. 

"He, uh.." Marcel drew back, looking to his alphas and significantly more comfortable in recounting his story. "He came out of thin air behind me, all s-so suddenly, a-and, y'know, just uhm.. Did this..." Marcel hesitantly mimicked the actions, retracting his hands from Harry and placing one over his mouth and the other at his waist.

Edward immediately snarled. Harry shot him a glare but Edward snarled at him too, "I am _not_ overreacting." And he slipped his hands under Marcel's shirt, rubbing the bruise gently, shaking his head. Harry looked away, struggling with himself too to contain his raging alpha; but quickly took away Marcel's hands and gripped them. 

"What else?" He whispered. He needed to know more because he knew there was more and his mind was travelling a mile a minute with every passing moment he didn't know. Marcel shuddered, closing his eyes and resting his head on back on Edward's shoulder, reminding himself Edward's hands were not Jack's, they never would be. "H-He said h-he could smell m-me from outside- called me h-his pretty omega..." 

Edward's eyes were a continuous shining red and his canines drew out. _They_ were the only ones allowed to call him that. How _dare_ he think he had earned the right to this brilliant, genius and strong omega? Harry inhaled sharply, forcing himself to calm as Marcel started to cry, "B-But I-I'm all yo-yours! Edward, H-Harry, all yours n-not him but he p-p-put his hand down my _pants_." 

Edward roughly turned Marcel, maybe with a bit more force than he would usually but Marcel's omega preened with the attention, and sucked harshly down on his mating bites. Harry wiped away the flooding again tears and stroked his hair, hating to see his omega so upset. Edward rumbled out from his chest possessively as Marcel sunk into his touches, and Harry just knew he was itching to lay the claws that had extended onto the man that did this to their omega. And he did too.

Harry trailed his hands down and up Marcel's body, the body that was only for them and no one else, the body that he'd destroyed over and over again; Harry growled protectively and captured Marcel's lips in a hungry and reclaiming kiss as Edward travelled further down his body, hating the thought of anyone advancing on him.

"I know, baby, you're all ours; never him. And we're all yours, never leaving, you'll never have to deal with people like _him_ again." Marcel nodded, breathless by the kiss and loving the attention of the two. The man's scent was completely gone as if he'd never existed and Marcel sighed. 

"You'll always belong to _us_ ," Edward growled, tracing the joined mating marks on his neck with a clawed finger that made him shiver. "Yes, alphas, n-never want anything else." That only made their holds on his smaller body dig down.

"..How'd you get away?" Harry asked after a minute, nudging Edward to pause, seeing his protective marking furthering down to Marcel's collarbone; he didn't think their omega would be able to handle anything more that day and Edward cleared his mind, agreeing and pulling back regretfully. 

Marcel suddenly giggled as he remembered, covering his face with an embarrassed blush.

Harry laughed softly, alpha able to ease just slightly from Marcel's amusement. Edward smiled lightly at the sound too, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Kicked him in the nards." Harry cringed, shaking his head, "'M so proud of you." Edward grinned, taking pleasure at imagining the knothead alpha in pain. 

Marcel sighed with a smile, the comic relief desperately needed. "Baby, do you think the man's still there?" Marcel paused, curiously looking to Edward. "Think so-" "I'll be right back." Marcel gaped and looked to Harry as Edward passed him to the other, kneeling up from their warm spots on the bed and grabbing his phone, pressing one last deep _mine_ kiss to Marcel and leaving. His alpha was dead set on murder and he knew Marcel was calm enough to be left alone with Harry. 

"I know what he's gonna do and normally I'd stop him.. but..." Harry sighed, nodding. "He deserves it. And Edward can cover it all up, you know how he is..." Harry grimaced at the skills his brother had acquired but this was kind of the expected punishment anyways to another alpha forcing themselves onto an already mated omega. Marcel sighed and pulled down on Harry, snuggling into him, the alpha readily wrapping his arms around him.

Harry scented Marcel again, which made the omega purr softly, and he pulled the covers over them; capturing their warmth and increasing Marcel's feel of being protected. "Am so proud of you, omega. Fought that knothead off, did all that you could." He murmured against Marcel's impossibly soft skin, carding his fingers through his short cropped hair. 

"Know that you're mine, that you're Edwards." He nipped at Marcel's mating marks, letting out all of his protective growls as he made sure every bit of Marcel smelt just like him and Edward; his omega's intoxicating honeydew scent tinging the air.

Marcel moaned quietly, laying on his back and letting Harry over him, hands travelling all over his body in reclaiming him as he continued to devote all his attention on him. "Never will that happen ever again. You are only _ours_." Harry grumbled, half wishing he was with Edward in fucking up the alpha; but he was just as happy in giving all of his attention to the beautiful omega before him. 

"Yours, all yours, Edward's too," Marcel promised, melting under Harry's touch. 

"We'll have so much fun tomorrow when Edward comes back, to mark you again. How does that sound?" Marcel shivered, nodding frantically, "W-Want everything of the man gone." Harry smiled, eyes darkening possessively, but he calmed down from exciting Marcel anymore, recognising the time and his emotional exhaustion.

"Alpha.." Marcel bit his lip, omega urging him to do something. "Yes, omega?" Harry affectionately responded, bringing his brother into his arms. "C-Can I scent you?" Harry smiled gently, "Of course baby." He responded just in time before Marcel wanted to backtrack, and his omega's aroma filled with happiness. 

He was at Harry's neck instantly, memorising what he'd already committed to memory under his tongue, feeling Harry's own two mating bites. Harry whispered sweet nothings into his ear, pushing out his own calming pheromones, lacing the air with relaxing fragrances. His omega just didn't want any possible lingering scents of the man he could've brushed onto Harry; and his world felt complete as Harry groaned quietly from his bites. Marcel rested his head against Harry's chest once done, thoroughly tired and sated with his need in reminding Harry that he was his also. 

"I love you, little omega." Harry gently murmured in the comfortable silence, brushing back his hair. "Love you too..." Marce yawned, curling into Harry. "Edward does too, so _so_ much, even if he doesn't show it all the time." The youngest giggled, "I know, he's still just an edgy teen." Harry laughed, nuzzling his cheek adoringly, "That he is."

"Mm, g'night alpha... Will you stay up to watch for me? J-Just don't want that man.." Now Marcel was knowingly playing the omega in distress card, biting his inner cheeks to not give away his growing smirk. Harry nodded, "Of course. Edward will be here soon, and you'll have both of your alphas keeping watch." Marcel grinned happily, showing his gratefulness in a slow kiss to Harry.

Harry kept him tight against his chest, tucked just under his chin; even if they were the same height, Marcel had never felt so small. But he loved it, loved being in his alphas strong arms, loved his alphas murmuring of everything that they could do tomorrow in his ear. 

"We'll talk more about this in the morning, baby. Only if you want to, I'm just worried about this ever happening again.." Marcel opened back his eyes as Harry broke the silence, yawning again before thinking. "I know, so am I... B-But I'm not losing my shop, right?" "Oh, no, _never_. I love your little flower shop." Marcel breathed out a small sigh of relief; now he'd just have to convince _Edward..._

"'M sleepy.." He added and Harry hummed, head resting on his omega's neck, never getting enough of his sweet sweet scent. "Then sleep, baby, I'm keeping watch." He promised resolutely; grateful for the lights off, the room slightly illuminated by the silvery moon.

And Marcel did just that, finally with his omega feeling no threat and taking in one last taste of Harry's scent, fell asleep soundly. Fell asleep to his alpha fully around him, guarding him, having him as his. 

"So pretty..." Harry shook his head, heart blooming with the vulnerable omega in his arms. He rested his head in the crook of Marcel's neck, not before taking off his brother's glasses, eyes wide open and watching, ears straining for any disturbance in the silence.

A strong pang of violence struck over his bond with Edward, and from the subconscious flinch of Marcel, he knew his brother had felt it too. Harry smirked, pleased to his brother's obvious resort in the.. extremes. He'd have to ask _all_ about it when his head alpha came home.


	2. Distract Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's like one biological inconsistency in this so if you do see it, just ignore it for the sake of fanfic haha

Marcel stirred, a tired smile set on his face from the first two senses that overtook him; Edward and Harry. He was snuggled gently between the two alphas, with their arms around him protectively. 

Memories from last night trickled in with his progressive waking up and he sighed softly, relaxing into his alpha's holds on him, resting his head back on Edward's chest and looking onto Harry's sleeping face with weary eyes. 

Wrapped up in their aromas was the best way to wake up to. Protected from the world and the harsh people from it, all encompassed by his alphas.

But after a few minutes of his quiet contemplation and contentment, the omega huffed. A growing desire lit up a flame in him to chase those promises Harry and Edward told him the night before; to make him theirs again.

' _How to wake them up..._ ' He was secured between the two, sleeping beside him underneath the heavy quilt on their bed. ' _ **Want alphas..**_ ' His omega whined, a slight shudder passing through his body from _all_ of the memories. 

The need to getting marked again only grew and it wasn't long before a flush set in on Marcel's body. The omega knew he was safe but still, the man's effects on him hadn't lifted just yet, and the need was stronger than usual. The practical part of his brain reasoned it'd be illogical to expect that, and it was true, he shivered in the need of being made theirs again, to destroy any remembrance of the man. 

Marcel breathed in and squirmed, having half a mind to hitting his alphas awake. He didn't know what time it was, but by the bright orange light streaming in from their curtained windows, he estimated it was well after their usual times of waking up. He smirked, grateful it was the weekend so that his brothers wouldn't have any important work to do.

He shifted again, this time rolling his hips against his alphas and letting out a whine. The arms around his waist tightened from Edward and the youngest was delighted in feeling the alpha's subconscious reaction. ' _Wake up, goddamnit_.' Marcel rose and ghosted butterfly kisses over Harry's cheek and down to his neck, slightly louder in his needful sounds. 

Harry roused, groaning in quiet confusion, but eyes slowly opening with them already darkened at his omega's overpoweringly aroused scent. 

"Morning!" Marcel pulled back and grinned innocently, biting down on yet another whine that wanted to escape his lips from Harry's low chuckle. "Is Edward up?" Marcel groaned, "No, been trying to wake him up." He replied, annoyed slightly at the eldest's still asleep form. 

"Why?" Harry drawled, pulling off the covers and propping himself up on his elbows, taking in Marcel's blush. It only grew from the alpha's question, and he bit at his lips; rubbing his thighs together slightly. Harry raked his eyes over him, taking in all of him and Marcel loved the way how his chest rumbled out a protective growl. 

"..Want his attention." Marcel blushed with his admission, and Harry's alpha fidgeted, mind hazy from his brother's intoxicating smell.

"Well, you wake him up, sweet omega." Harry teased, large hand gripping at his hips that gave away his arousal. Marcel whimpered and turned to Edward, shaking his brother slightly, the needy scent only blanketing them even more. When that had no results, Marcel growled in irritation from his alpha's inattentiveness and crawled over the older, grinding his hips down onto him.

That had the alpha awake, groaning awake but just like Harry, snapping into awareness at his omega. Harry chuckled at the sight, enraptured by Marcel's sinful hips and his body flushing arousal at Edward's praising growl.

"Been wanting you to wake up, alpha..." Marcel pouted, glancing up to Harry like he was making sure he was still watching - _which he was_ \- and spread his legs over Edward's lap. Edward sat up, momentarily meeting Harry's lips in a good morning kiss, and cocked his head to Marcel, dark eyes amused.

"Why, little omega? What do you want?" Marcel felt his tongue heavy, slick starting to form he knew the two could smell. "W-Want both of you." Harry sat up from his laying position beside them and kneeled above Marcel on the bed, trailing a finger down from his lip to his collarbone that had the omega shaking. "Want both of us? You've gotta be more specific, baby, what do you want us to do?" 

Edward smirked and spoke with a tone that made Marcel want to melt, "You could be asking for some kisses. Or some hugs. Or.. our knots. Which one?" The abruptness only had Marcel stuttering with a dark blush, keening high in his throat with Harry's hands on his body and Edward's attentive storm-like gaze. 

"Which one, omega?" Harry asked, mouth close and just barely over his mating marks. Marcel trembled, absolutely knowing his slick was dripping out now and his eyes wide. 

"Your k-knots." He pleaded, looking to both of his alphas. Harry hummed approvingly, drawn-out fangs brushing against his neck suddenly that had Marcel's aching cock fully hard in an instant. 

Edward lifted the oversized t-shirt that he loved knowing was Harry's, and loving it even more from feeling the wet of Marcel's slick seep into the fabric of his sweatpants, teasing his hands over his omega's flushed and hot skin. Marcel moaned loudly, grinding onto Edward's obvious hard-on, shutting his eyes from the attention of his two alphas.

"A-Alphas, want knots, n-now. Am so ready a-and need to be m-mated." He begged, panting and all he could think about was taking his two alpha cocks. That's right, Marcel allowed himself to gloat in his mind, from mating Edward and Harry, his body attuned itself to being able to take _two_ alpha knots comfortably. And what a goddamn _feeling_ it was. 

Edward was quick to react, mind drowning in his omega's _please all for you take me want to be protected_ scent. Harry's alpha rumbled in approval, and Marcel found his clothes off of him relatively quickly, sharply intaking in a breath at watching his alphas finally taking off their clothes. 

Marcel whimpered when they were done, moving away from them just slightly and kneel sitting, spreading his legs to let them see just how much he was leaking. And from Edward's and Harry's alpha growls and lustful gazes, he knew he had just hit the right mark. 

" _Alphas_." He invited, trailing a hand down to his entrance and making sure they could see him teasing his rim with a pleasured breath.

They were on him on an instant, Edward gripping his sides and bringing him to over his lap with Harry crossing to behind him, holding his shoulders and making Marcel moan from his trailing mouth over his skin. 

"Ours, ours, ours..." Harry gritted out, hungry gaze on both him and Edward, the alpha's fully possessive side coming out seeing both of his mates aroused. Marcel could only nod, momentarily breathless, and Edward grinded up his hips onto him while finding one of Harry's hands and tugging the alpha closer.

"All ours." The eldest agreed, "No one elses, fuck, nobody elses _ever_. You two are all _mine_. I'll kill anyone who ever tries taking you both away from me." Marcel shivered while Harry leaned over and captured Edward in a hungry kiss, with the amazing promise that had his omega in near prancing.

And that shiver only turned into a full-body rack as when Harry drew back his body was positioned in a way that had both of his brother's cocks rub against his entrance. "Oh _fuck_ a-alphas. P-Please, I..." He cried, sandwiched between the two powerfully built alphas that had the room shake from their assertive growls. 

"Knots, _now_. Mark me, b-bite me, mate m-me again, please, want your a-alpha knots _now_." His body pulsed with the need and he bared his neck to his mates. Edward smirked, sitting up better that had his cock slide _again_ over his fluttering hole, having Marcel gasp. 

He growled predatorily, "Of course, our omega. We'll give you everything you could ever need or desire." And Harry could only nod in agreement, all the while peppering his shoulders and neck with lovebites. 

Edward took his cock and moved it better under Marcel, Harry following, and with his other hand, felt at the hot and sticky slick that smelt absolutely divine; bringing up his doused fingers to his lips and tasting. "Taste so good, omega." Marcel nearly came from the sight and knew Harry wanted to flip him over and eat him out but knew to save that for another time. "And I-I feel good too. _Please_."

Edward and Harry looked to each other with wide smirks and a nod. "Gonna take our knots, beautiful omega?" Harry questioned with a whisper into his ear as they started to edge in slightly. Marcel cried out, nodding vigorously, spreading his legs out more, uncaring of the strain. 

"Yes! G-Give me your knots, _Harry, Edward_." He shook harshly and was slack, being manhandled into position by his alphas, completely overcome with the two cocks entering into his heat.

It was so good, _so good_ , as Harry and Edward leant forward to covering the closest skin of Marcel's with their mouths and bodies. Every time they came close to his mating marks Marcel wanted them so badly to redo, they pulled back; waiting for the right moment that had him pouting. But any disappointment got easily washed away, with the alpha's bottoming out in Marcel.

"Oh, G-God!" Marcel was a shaking, sweaty, and flushed mess in his alpha's surrounding him, hanging his head back with an open mouth, tongue nearly hanging out in bliss. Edward swore along with Harry, inner alpha panting and losing its mind from their omega's tightness, heat, softness, and the immense love pouring throughout all of their bonds. 

"Taking us so well, baby." Harry praised, turning his head and meeting Marcel in a gentle kiss, out of his mind from his cock sheathed fully in him. Marcel moaned, long and loud, making his two alpha's swell with pride, "M-Move, please! Make m-me yours! Alphas, please!" "Well, how could we ever say no to that?" Edward growled and snapped his hips up, Harry following suit.

Marcel _screamed_ , hands blindly gripping at Edward's shoulders as he bounced rhythmically on his brother's cocks, his ass stretching with a burn. Harry's eyes couldn't even leave from his omega in front of him, taking his and Edward's cock so well; Edward setting up a fierce pace with alpha eyes flashing darkening aroused reds. 

"F-Fuck, alphas, s-so good! All yours, forever, mates." Marcel stringed together, mouth hanging open wide and his slick spurting out with wet sounds every time his alphas thrusted up. Edward groaned from Marcel's overbearing heat, gripping onto his sides; his vigour only doubling as his eyes landed on the fading bruise on _his_ omega's hip. Marcel's eyes watered, from the combined feeling of two cocks wrecking him.

"You are all _ours_." He grounded out through clenched teeth. Marcel whined, a noise the two both knew very well for _more, so close,_ and they slammed into him together; making Marcel's eyes fly open - _he couldn't remember closing them_ \- with a silent scream as he came, spurting out onto Edward's chest.

His alphas weren't that far behind too, with their omega's string of begs of needing them, needing them to mark him, having their knots grow. "Yes, yes, yes, please, _give me_." Marcel breathlessly pleaded, feeling his alpha's knots, mind only about his mates, completely overwhelmed with his orgasm and clenching down hard.

"Omega, omega, so pretty for us, so well to taking our knots. Have them, have us _mark_ you as _ours_." Harry rumbled his agreement, panting hotly into Marcel's ear and having his hands over Edward's in gripping his sides. "C-Can take it now." Marcel bounced harder in time with his brother's thrusts, moaning louder, rushing his pleasured scent into the air and making his brother's growl possessively, rim catching on both of their knots. 

"Edward! Harry!" Marcel cried out, head lolling forward as his brother's jammed up into him, the two fiercely remarking his mating bites, knots caught. He tremored, body getting caught in the wave of two coming and him falling over the edge a second time, shrilling high and pleasured with his alpha's hot cum filling up in him. 

Harry growled with a moan, all enraptured by his brother's cock throbbing next to his in their omega's clenching heat. Edward bit down harder, tasting blood that only had Marcel moan louder.

He fell slack after, into Harry's heaving and shining with sweat chest, looking up to him and then to Edward with a happy sigh. He moaned lightly at the two knots now secured in him, making him nearly think he could see a bump over his stomach from them. 

He loved this feeling, legs spread wide and being locked into place with his alphas. The bond that was like a ribbon, tying them all together, only grew stronger, hotter, and the three were caught up in their immense affections of love for each other. Marcel's omega fell, sated in every way possible, satisfied in having his alpha's knots finally. 

"I love you, both." Marcel moaned, heart full. Harry smiled, nuzzling at his neck, "I love you both, too." Edward grumbled out in agreement, normally kept up hair in a bun out, dark coffee hair falling out over his face. Marcel felt even weaker at the sight, knowing he and Harry were the _only_ ones able to make Edward like this; vulnerable and unguarded. The eldest didn't need to say it, instead, he communicated it through their bond with adoration and devotion.

Marcel stayed quiet, catching his breath as he waited for his alpha's knots to go down, and then tilted his head curiously, a scent he hadn't noticed before tickling at his nose. Edward relaxed, laying on his back with hooded eyes and watching his mates protectively, and that's when it hit Marcel.

Underneath his nails laid the scent of _blood_ , and most likely dried blood itself. Marcel coughed, looking back to Harry who was resting his head on his shoulder while combing through his hair affectionately, lethargically breathing, to see if he noticed it too. "Eddie.." Marcel started, clearing his throat in catching his alpha's attention, "What'd you exactly _do_ last night?"

Harry snickered suddenly and Marcel frowned, even more at Edward's sudden grin. He sighed though, seeing his frown, "I only did what I had to do, Marcel. He touched what was ours." Marcel growled in warning, omega narrowing it's eyes. Edward rolled his eyes with Harry placing calming kisses to his cheek, being a sucker to his omega. 

"I landed a couple of hits. Marcel-" Marcel shook his head, "Ed, we've _talked_ about this." The alpha had at least the decency to look embarrassed from his omega's scolding and conceded with a nod.

Marcel huffed, "We'll talk about this later when I _don't_ have two knots in me." Harry laughed but Marcel looked to him too, "And you too, mister, you let him." The alpha as well whined and tried to placate Marcel by kissing his mating marks, but he huffed and turned his head away.

"You two... Goodness, is he still alive though?" Edward looked away and Marcel gaped, " _Edward_ , tell me." "Hospital's trying everything.." The alpha clenched his teeth from Marcel's disappointed sigh. "Well, whatever, I kinda think I'd do the same if any other omega tried to do the same thing..." He admitted with a blush and sighed again.

Harry shook his head from the thought, "Any other omegas but you are disgusting. You're perfect, smell just right, feel just right, all ours.." Edward nodded in agreement, grimace forming on his face at imagining any other omega but Marcel. Marcel knew what Harry was doing, flattering him in the hopes of his omega not being mad anymore, and he exhaled, instead relishing in his alphas in him.

It wasn't long before their knots went back to normal, and his brother's easily slid out from him. "Gosh..." Marcel moaned, clenching down to keep his alpha's cum in him. Harry chuckled, and then smirked seeing Edward's chest covered slightly from Marcel, "You need a shower. And you too, Marcel. Didn't have one last night." His two mates nodded.

"C-Can you make some pancakes for us? ..Really want pancakes." Marcel ducked his head in embarrassment for asking, averting Harry's gaze. Harry grinned, capturing his omega's lips in a sweet kiss, "Of course, baby. Choc chip as always?" He teased and only just avoided Marcel's swat with a laugh.

"And we'll have a shower, then." Edward trailed up Marcel's lithe body with a hungry yet again gaze. Harry smirked, almost jealous at what Marcel would receive; he and Edward had done it before, and he had to admit, even with being alpha, he'd take Edward's knot any day too. 

But today was all about Marcel. When Edward had come back home with slightly bloodied hands and face, they discussed that tomorrow and the next day, until Marcel felt better, would be all about him. Harry was thinking about getting a therapist because he didn't want any PTSD Marcel could develop; though they'd talk about it later when his brother _wasn't_ flooding the air with sex-crazed pheromones.

Marcel blushed, biting his lip while looking to Edward. "Wanna go, then?" Edward chuckled with a nod, "'Course, baby." Marcel's blush only darkened from his two brother's getting up off their bed, all tattoos and muscles showing. 

He excitedly followed Edward into the conjoined bathroom to their bedroom while Harry snickered, chucking on some clothes and heading downstairs. 

"So pretty, baby. That man was _delusional_ thinking he could _ever_ touch you without us saying anything about it... Without _me_ doing anything about it." Marcel shivered, pressing himself against Edward's chest, body again high in lust and needing more. 

Edward picked up his body with his strong arms and Marcel wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist, grinding his body against his. "Alpha..." He whined. Edward tugged at his shorter hair into a harsh and rough kiss, and Marcel let himself be turned to against the wall in the shower. 

The water hit both of their bodies, steaming up the bathroom, and Marcel mewled, moving back his ass against Edward. Edward growled, "Want my knot again, baby? You've already been filled up so much by me and Harry." Marcel shook his head vigorously. "Alpha, alpha, _please_. Need _you_ , need _more_." 

Edward pressed his body more into the cold wall, alpha howling in possession for the omega he was handling, rough and harsh. Marcel loved this, being handled so roughly by Edward; Harry was the gentler type when it came to this, and sometimes Marcel just wanted to be wrecked by his alpha. 

" _Fuck me_ , p-please Alpha. Need you to make me y-yours." For the second time that morning, Marcel cursed not having his glasses, but it would've been hard with his face pressed against the tiled wall; it was okay too, they were only for long-distance and from how close he was begging his alphas to be, he wouldn't need them anytime soon. 

Edward smashed their lips together, canines biting at his lips and drawing blood that only made Marcel moan loudly, but the sound was drowned out by the crash of water. "A-Alpha.." He cried, arching his back and presenting himself all ready for the older. 

Edward thrusted in mercilessly, slamming in hard and unrelenting; Marcel would've fallen to the ground in a silent scream if it weren't for just the sheer force of Edward pushing him into the wall. "YES! Alpha, Edward, m-mark me!" Edward groaned, holding onto the back of his shoulders for more stability, the kind of glue that stuck them together ever the more prominent. 

"Fucking mine, so _beautiful_ , omega you are _mine_." Marcel pushed back on Edward, wanting all that he could give him, and only from his higher in pitch moan did Edward know he agreed. Marcel continued to moan a garbled mess, loving Edward's hands on his hips and forcing in and out of him, going deeper and harder.

Edward turned Marcel around suddenly, smashing him up against the wall and shielding him from the water crashing down on to them, powerful thrusts now going easier and letting Edward try another angle that had Marcel shout. Marcel's cock was all red and hard, and Edward's alpha was determined in making his baby brother finish. Edward supported his body with one hand and his other large hand starting to stroke it time with his thrusts. 

"O-Oh! E-Edwa-" Marcel cut himself off by a loud moan. "You're so vocal, I fucking love it," Edward growled, mouth latching onto his slightly bleeding mating bites and ramming in harder in a nearly unsatiable manner. 

The growl only grew louder and stronger from Marcel clenching down on him, and he pulled back, sharply grabbing Marcel's face and forcing the omega to look at him, "Say you're mine. _Say_ you're Harry and I's." His eyes ran deep in ruby that had Marcel's breath catch in his throat, turned on so much by the head alpha's display of authority and power. He had to catch his breath from Edward's breakneck pace though to gather his thoughts, "All yours! I'm yours a-and Harry's! N-No one elses!" 

"That's right, you _belong_ to us." Marcel cried out, spurting out into Edward's hands, vision going white and wrapping his legs tighter around his alpha's waist to bring him closer. "K-Knot!" He pleaded, the one missing piece to his soul, and Edward sunk his fangs into his shoulder while his knot caught, swelling with his finish, painting his omega's insides white more. 

"A-Alpha!" "Omega..." Edward groaned, sucking and lapping at the blood drawing out from the bite at his mate's shoulder. Marcel's body fell with exhaustion over his, as a whole, coming three times and receiving three knots in the span of one hour or so. Edward trailed his tongue from his shoulder to up his neck, praising the mating bites there, nuzzling with rare affection at his cheek. 

"S-So.." Marcel giggled, sounding drunk - _he kind of was, his body felt dreamy_ \- and basking in the afterglow. There was a downside to Edward fucking him straight into the wall, they were now stuck like this, waiting for his knot to calm. Edward drank up the sight of his mate being held in place by _him_ , flushed and sweaty from _him_ , undone and feeling so good from _him_ before realising too.

"Whoops." He merely shrugged, mischievously shifting that had Marcel jolt from the oversensitivity and shooting a playful glare to the alpha. "W-We have to get clean..." Marcel looked down to Edward's hand digging into his side that kept him in place, seeing the red hue to his nails. 

Edward quickly sensed the incoming lecture, and, with his and Harry's mission for the day to make him as happy and distracted as can be, gently lowered his lips onto his, kissing him softly. 

Marcel whimpered at the new display of affection from his brother, an action more expective of Harry, and kissed back gratefully. His chest was tight with love, even more so when Edward just as carefully placed his free hand on his cheek, rubbing circles down his jawline and behind his ear. 

"Ed... I love you." He whispered, hoping to hear Edward say it too. He was delighted though, from Edward's small smile and affectionate exhale, "I love you, too." Marcel giggled, over the moon from his brother's rare statement, peppering his alpha's face with kisses. He winced, however, when moving his torso dug Edward's hand even more into his side.

"Edw-" The word died on his tongue as when he looked down he realised the hand was right on his bruise; Edward was covering the bruise with his _own_ bruise. "Mm..." He smiled and looked back to an expectant Edward, kissing him yet again with a craving. "All yours.." He mumbled into the kiss, gripping Edward's long locks and bringing him closer into the kiss. 

"Of course, all mine," Edward responded quickly, back slightly agitated in the scalding water but not caring. Marcel shuddered, knot finally down, and Edward drew out, gently setting him down on his feet. "Let's get you cleaned up, baby." Marcel rested his head on his chest with a tired smile, slight pain starting to shoot up his backside while Edward squirted some shampoo into his hand. 

"Eddie..." Marcel sighed softly, closing his eyes in relaxation from Edward's massaging the vanilla shampoo into his hair. Edward held him close, resting his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling the omega's scent. "Let me scent you, baby," Marcel whined with a nod, pushing back to Edward and baring his neck. 

"So sweet.." Edward groaned, honey and fresh rain wrapping around him, his hold on the enigma omega tightening. "Mm, all for you, all for Harry," Marcel promised with a tremor in his voice at the alpha's sucking on his soft skin. 

Again, their bond just grew and grew, with the moment of being all exposed and privy to one another's actions; Marcel all pressed naked and vulnerable against his equally naked brother. "Mine, mine.." Edward finished with his marking and drew back, hooded eyes appraising Marcel's flushed again self; yet continued to wash his omega. 

"Want your breakfast now?" Edward asked, shutting off the water once they were both clean. Marcel nodded, grabbing a towel and wiping himself dry, shaking his head in the towel; making his hair all puffed up and curly. Edward laughed at the sight, absolutely enamoured while grabbing himself his towel and getting dry. 

Marcel's omega preened with happiness at catching his reflection in the bathroom's large mirror over the sink; _Everywhere_ on him were lovebites and hickeys. He felt even more pleased seeing the healed over already shallow bite on his shoulder and the doubled over mating bites that had already started to twine together. 

"Feeling any better?" Edward had to ask, in nearly an apologetic way, kissing the shell of his ear as he came up beside Marcel in getting dressed. Marcel slowed, tugging on a shirt, and gnawed at the insides of his cheeks. "Yeah... But that reminds me, we gotta talk about-" "Tomorrow, please, baby." Edward gently pushed, looking down to his sulking omega. 

"You're okay." He flicked his brother's forehead with an exasperated tone once he realised it was fake, and Marcel puffed out his cheeks cutely. "Fine." The omega conceded, following like a puppy after Edward. 

Marcel gasped excitedly from when they exited their room together, dressed in lazy and weekend clothes, that the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air. "Yes!" He ran downstairs, Edward keeping up with an amused laugh. He caught the time on the clock just as they exited, confirming his theory before that it was late; 1 pm.

"Harry!" Marcel launched himself behind the cooking alpha, nearly knocking him over, hugging his back tightly and constantly repeating thank-yous over and over. Harry laughed out boisterously, "Hey there baby! You and Edward sure took your time." He winked to Edward sitting at the breakfast bar bench, making the gruff alpha huff but grin back. 

"Well..." Marcel smirked, "To be expected. But the pancakes!" He persisted, looking over his shoulder and seeing a plate of already prepared pancakes. 

"And.." Marcel sneaked his hand under Harry's loose shirt, tantalising fingers rubbing over his abs, "These pancakes are yummy, but I know something else that's.. _yummier_..." Harry stiffened for a second, eyes flashing desire, but the sizzling of soon to be burning pancakes snapped him back into focus.

Marcel giggled, knowing the effect that he had had, but walked to Edward and joined sitting next to him, swaying his hips slightly that he knew Harry was eyeing. 

The pancakes were divine, though, Marcel digging into at least four, praising Harry in his cooking skills for too many times to count. Now, full and with a warm tummy, he was snuggled up on the large couch into his two alpha's arms while watching a show he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to. He had, at the start, but the passionate blaze in him had yet to die out, he wanted it just one more time.

It was either Gilmore Girls for Harry or Edward's various detective and cop shows, Marcel liked his Brooklyn Nine-Nine one, but he was preoccupied with the many fantasies running around in his mind so he couldn't care less.

Harry rose his eyebrows, looking away from the tv, interested in Marcel's slowly growing thickening scent. He then smirked at now noticing Marcel's continuous repositioning, fidgeting with his hands on his lap and biting his lip. "Baby?" He called out, Marcel glancing to him with shining eyes. Edward sat up too, closer as Marcel's irresistible scent drew over them. 

"Y-Yes?" Marcel blushed. Harry came closer, now fully focused on his mate in front of him, alpha stirring. "What're you thinking about, hm?" He teased, hand on Marcel's neck. Edward really did him in the shower, Harry was delighted in seeing just how much Marcel's flesh was pink, bites scattered all over him, the sure show of an alpha's mark; _everybody_ would know that he was _theirs_.

The thought had Harry's cock rise in anticipation, wanting himself to do as much as Edward did. "Baby.." He prompted again and Edward shut off the tv, coming up besides Marcel and watching him just as intently that had the omega shift with desire. 

Marcel coughed and whispered something, low under his breath. Harry shot an amused look to him, "What was that? Didn't hear you, baby." Marcel's blush darkened with his heart thumping against his ribs. "W-Want... Want to b-be eaten out, Harry.." He abashedly admitted, slick dirtying his sweat pants again. 

"Really?" Edward teased, running along with a hand down his thighs and Marcel caught the tent in his pants, mouth suddenly watering and he moaned quietly. "Y-Yes..." Harry lightly growled out possessively, cupping his face and meeting in a kiss that had Marcel breathless. Harry's long hands found themselves at Marcel's waistband, teasing fingers slipping past; Edward gently kissing at the needy omega's neck. 

"A-Ahh... Harry, j-just.." Marcel gasped for breath as he pulled back, desperate hands gripping for support at his sides and slick forming more in response. He trembled at Harry quickly tugging off his pants, leaving him bare and hard. Edward was just about to take off his shirt, fingers curling at the bottom of the seams, but Marcel shook his head. 

"N-No, has both o-of your scents..." That had both of his alpha's grumble out deeply in praises; Edward more than happy to leave his oversized shirt on. 

Harry's hands slid down and cupped the underneath of Marcel's bum, carnal need rising to adhere to his omega's wants. Marcel whimpered, raising up so he could have more access, moaning with his head thrown back on the couch as Edward trailed kisses down from his lips to his mating bites. 

"P-Please, alphas.." Harry shuddered from how much slick he gathered in his hands, covering them, and like Edward already knew what he was going to do, quickly turned Marcel to a kneeling position, Edward sitting in front. Marcel gasped in a moan, bucking his hips for anything, and saw through his haze of lust Edward in front of him; another desire popping into his head. 

"E-Edward... Can I..." He bit his lip, distracted so much by Harry's hands slipping under his shirt, raking his nails up and down his back. Edward tilted his head to the side, dark eyes hooded and looking down on him; all _owned_ and theirs. "Yes, little omega?" Marcel's lips were so bruised and they hurt, but he just couldn't stop biting them.

He couldn't find it possible to answer, not with Harry's kissing down his back getting closer and closer to his leaking entrance; so he instead ducked his head and mouthed over Edward's clothed hard cock suddenly, making his alpha strain out a groan. Harry grinned at the sight, and even more so as looking down to see how Marcel was so wet, all open and ready for him. He couldn't bother out a warning in tasting the omega.

Marcel moaned out, so loudly, making vibrations all over Edward's cock, having the alpha growl in arousal and gripping at his hair. "O-Oh.. Harry, Edward..." He so wanted the stupid pants, the only barrier between him and want he wanted in his mouth, off Edward right this instant and he portrayed that in his hand trying to pull down on his pants. Words were _not_ an option, Harry making that _impossible_ with his tongue running over his rim, making him cry out.

"Of course, precious omega." Edward got the message. With the alpha momentarily moving away and taking off his pants and briefs, Marcel hung his head while panting and pushing back on Harry's tongue; the alpha moaning into him at how _good_ he tasted. Like watermelon sugar paired with his usual honeycomb and dew. He only ate out Marcel even more eagerly. 

Marcel lit up when Edward came back shortly, eyes hungry at his cock, instantly taking his alpha in his mouth when he positioned himself rightly. "Fuck..." Edward groaned, hand in his fresh and fluffy hair, the two alpha's eyes red at the mesmerising omega. 

Marcel bobbed his head, hollowing out his cheeks as he tried to take Edward as much as he could, loving the taste. His occasional whimpers from Harry's continuous tongue plunging in and out of him turned into muffled moans around Edward's cock when Harry replaced his tongue with the head of his cock. 

Marcel wanted to say so many things, wanted to say fucking _yes_ , wanted to let his alpha's know how much he fucking loved this, but was just as satisfied in Edward's cock in his mouth preventing him from so. 

"Doing so well, our beautiful omega," Harry whispered into his ear, leaning over, as he nudged in gently, mouth and lips covered in his luscious slick. Marcel could only keen high in his throat, clenching his eyes shut and ignoring his gag-reflex, tongue dutifully tasting all around Edward. 

"Goddamn, you're so _fucking_ gorgeous." Edward had to say, captivated by Marcel's lips around him, spit drooling down his chin and all over his cock, and how readily he had his ass in the air for Harry to take. Marcel's omega danced with all the praise, the need to satisfy them and make them happy all the more growing, heavy lust in the air from their combined scents.

Harry groaned as his hips met Marcel, all captured by his omega, and he gripped his sides, starting up a slow pace. Marcel hadn't stopped moaning and Edward was feeling close to the edge with just all of the senses bombarding him; by their scents, their bond, Marcel's amazing job over his cock, and his pitiful choked sounds from Harry. 

Marcel felt nearly out of air, it being hard to breathe with a cock stuffed into his mouth and Harry's increasing pace sapping out all of his energy. But he persisted, determined to making his older alpha cum.

He did this in quickening his pace, letting out more arousing moans and having his scent darken, and stroking what he, unfortunately, couldn't reach in his mouth. "Love you, sweet omega, letting your alphas all take care of you, just so perfect for us. Feel good, baby?" Marcel whimpered out as a yes, smirk pulling at his face from Edward's shortness of breath and cock twitching in his mouth. 

His body rocked from Harry's deep but slow thrusts, and he wanted to scream at his alpha to go _faster_. Harry grunted, Marcel's roll of his hips making him go crazy, understanding his omega's silent plead and increasing his speed. ' _Fuck yes_.' He wanted, so badly, Harry's knot, now. And by Edward's knot just about to start swelling in his mouth, he pulled off with a pop and pumped his brother's cock fast in his hand; desperate for Edward's release.

With his mouth free, all his stoppered moans came pouring out, eliciting a growl from Harry, his alpha hearing all of his omega's pleasured sounds; ramming in suddenly and fucking him harder. Edward shook, coming all over Marcel's hand and some up onto his face, canines sliding out into view that he just _itched_ to sink into Marcel again. "Such a good omega, baby." He praised through a groan, hips stuttering up as he came. 

Marcel grinned shakily, now able to support himself better than from before just on his one arm, cum covered hand wiping on the cushions they would just throw out. Edward panted, abs shining with sweat from just under his shirt that had Marcel biting his lips again, yet opening his mouth in a shaky moan at Harry hitting his prostate. "Harry!" He urged, feeling oh so close to the edge. 

"I know, god baby, I know. So good for me, taking me so well, sucking off Edward with just a sinful mouth." Marcel shivered, wanting so badly to see Harry fucking into him, but only made eye contact with Edward, who had calmed down and was smiling lazily; watching his two mates and around the room, always alert for any danger. So, he visualised it, imagined the ripples in his body from every thrust, Harry's cock disappearing in and out of him... _Fuck_.

"Harry, please! K-Knot, want it! Mate m-me!" He was so fucking _close_ , clamping his eyes shut and drooping his head forward, all wrecked by his alphas. Harry howled loudly, digging into Marcel, leaning forward and raising up his shirt, scraping his teeth over his soft and untainted sides compared to his and Edward's tattooed selves. 

Marcel cried out, finding and clasping Edward's hand surely as he pushed back on Harry one last time, the pressure in his gut too great to withstand anymore. 

Harry let himself lose all sense except the labyrinth of smells seeping from Marcel, his climax pushing out too good to be true omega hormones that were heaven for Edward and him. Marcel pleaded unintelligibly for Harry, for his knot, so exhausted and tired but needing it so desperately. 

And he got what he wanted quickly, Harry unable to hold back anymore and driving in one last time; Marcel letting out a long high pitched moan as Harry's knot yet again caught, filling him up _more_. " _Ours. Mine_." Marcel cried at Harry's strong alpha scent, wrapping around him and his loopy omega, nodding frantically. 

Edward stroked through his hair, kissing him, keeping him from not fainting. That had happened one time, when they had gone for hours, teasing and edging him so that he blacked out as he came; they knew he was okay, but their alpha's agitation and overbearing regret had the two not so incensed for that happening again.

Marcel's throat was raw, his arms trembled from keeping up his weight for so long, and he shakily panted, eyes rolling back. Harry exhaled a long breath, locked into place, hands mapping up and down his sides. The couch's bottom cushion would have to be washed and Edward stood, uncaring of being pantless, and shifted his alpha and omega back so Marcel was sitting on Harry's lap, taking out the cushion.

"Couldn't of been any messier?" He clicked his tongue. Marcel blushed darkly, covering his face with his hands while Harry grinned unapologetically to the head alpha. Edward shook his head, yet entertained, leaving the two and grabbing their discarded clothes for washing. 

"I'm gonna hurt so much tomorrow.." Marcel complained, shifting his ass over Harry's deeply embedded cock. Harry's alpha didn't like the sound of that and he cooed to his omega quickly, "No, no, I'll get some panadol, yeah? And we'll take a nice hot bath tomorrow in the morning. How does that sound?" Marcel smiled softly and nodded, heart blooming at his alpha's concern. 

"But worth it," Marcel added after a beat, giggling that had Harry smiling. "Totally, baby." He agreed. Marcel sighed, relaxing into Harry's chest, turning his head and tracing over the butterfly tattoo with a fond smile.

It didn't take too much longer before Harry's knot went down, the alpha carefully drawing out, massaging into his hips for a distraction. Marcel winced when he sat down properly on Harry's lap, "Yep, mhm, it's already hurting." Harry whined, pressing his nose into Marcel's neck, "Would scenting you make it feel better?" He asked, timidly stroking his back. 

Marcel nodded happily and Harry was fast in lapping over his scent glands, mixing his own essence with his omega. By now, Marcel reeked of his alpha's, and that was the only state the three ever wanted. Now, the prize of smelling Marcel's splendid scent would only ever be achieved in being this close; a privilege that would only ever be bestowed onto Harry and Edward, no one else. 

"Love you, alpha.." Marcel hummed, curling into him more, shirt slightly sticking to his frame from sweat. Harry smiled against his neck, nipping and biting gently a bit more before he was satisfied in his job done. "Love you, too." Marcel sighed, never tiring of the phrase. 

Edward came back relatively quickly, a new cushion and two pair of clothes in his arms while he had dressed again to a softly snoozing Marcel curled up into Harry's arms. 

"God, all he's done today is fuck and eat pancakes." Edward voiced Harry's thoughts, albeit a bit more drastically. Harry laughed softly with a nod, "I think this is just a nap. Besides, didn't we say we'd try our best in distracting him? I think we did a good job." Edward sighed. "Still. _Pancakes_." He repeated, alpha worried for his omega's health. 

"He's fine, silly." Harry reached out for his hand and brought him down, kissing his alpha, the two relishing in each other's touch. Edward let the matter rest, eyes softening at seeing his mate asleep and fine with his other mate protecting him in a firm hold. 

Harry remembered a question he meaned to ask last night, clearing his throat for his brother's attention, who was replacing the couch's cushion. "Is the man alive?" Edward stilled, running a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I only did what I had to, I told you all about it-" "But, is he alive? You didn't tell me at all about that and from the sounds of it, you laid a pretty harsh punishment on him. And I don't really believe what you told Marcel."

Edward stayed silent for a few seconds with Harry's intent gaze, before relenting. "Fine. _No_ , he isn't. But never tell Marcel, okay?" He quickly snapped out. Harry's face dropped at the news, mentally adding another man to Edward's list. 

"And the cops?" "Paid them off," Edward mumbled, clearly hating that Harry pried him of the answer but dealing with a healthy amount of regret. Partial regret, not towards killing the man, he took great pleasure in that, but from Harry's scent rushing in disappointment. 

"Ok, ok, I get it, maybe I shouldn't of done that, but Harry, he's probably instilled some sort of PTSD into Marcel _forever_. You know how much pain and hurt sexual assault victims have to deal with in the aftermath?" Harry nodded, his heart going out for every poor alpha, beta, or omega that had been privy to such inhumane actions, "I can't let someone like that roam Earth. Besides, we can just say that the man died of complications in the hospital." 

"That's reasonable. Just... _Please_ don't turn this into a habit. You could tear Marce apart." He added from Edward's silence, and the eldest rounded on Harry, alpha eyes shining red. "Don't you _dare_ accuse me of that, Harry." His tone was a warning and Harry soothingly raised his hands.

"I said _could_. And I know you won't, but you could." Edward still didn't loosen up and Harry felt bad, breathing out a sigh as he realised what was done was done, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know you'll never hurt Marce. Forgive me?" Edward released a tense breath, alpha red fading and dark emeralds coming through.

He nodded and crossed over to Harry, who met him in a sorry, I love you kiss, rubbing his wrists over Edward's neck in the alpha form of scenting. "'M sorry, too... I'll try my best to not do this again. For the pack." Harry brightly grinned through their kiss, and the two pulled back as Marcel yawned, waking up. 

Edward met his gaze with Harry and he kindly smiled, conveying it was okay to the other's storming emotions. "Please tell me it isn't the next day..." Marcel mumbled tiredly with minor panic, stretching in Harry's hold with the two alpha's chuckling. "No, baby, you just had a nap. Still Saturday." "Phew.. And hi Eddie!" He greeted, noticing Edward's presence. 

"Hey, baby. Rest well?" Marcel wiggled his body slightly and pouted, "Body still hurts." Edward flashed concern in his eyes and Harry chuckled, turning the alpha's attention to him, "Can you get him some panadol? It's just that we've really... wrecked him, yeah baby?" Harry teased, yet Marcel slapped his shoulder, making the alpha yelp and Edward snicker, concern washing away for knowing he could do something.

"I'll get you some panadol, and here are some clothes for you two." Marcel accepted the garbs gratefully, goosebumps from the chill air appearing on his skin, having to get up from Harry to put them on. "I wanna watch a movie, legitimately this time." He turned to Harry as Edward left to get the meds. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You sure? Not gonna beg for our-" "Shut up." Marcel laughed, a giddy smile on his face. Harry smiled back with an affectionate smile, getting up too to the clothes Edward left him. "But of course, baby, we can watch whatever movie you like. Then, after, how does chicken parmigiana sound for dinner?" Marcel lit up with an instant nod.

"Oo, I love chicken parmigiana! Can we also have some ice cream for dessert, too?" Harry cupped the back of his neck and delicately kissed him, "Most definitely." 

Marcel accepted gratefully Edward's cup of water and passing him the two white tablets once he came back, and the three settled on the couch together once he downed them; Harry first retrieving a blanket and draping it over them. 

They decided on 'About Time', the omega's alpha's holding back groans as this would be the fifth time seeing the movie; only agreeing when they saw just how set on the idea and thrilled Marcel was. Harry shared a glance to Edward, amused as Marcel quickly found the movie on Netflix, the two adoring over their baby brother's cute self. 

Marcel sighed contentedly, falling back in between his alpha's, bringing the blanket up to his chest. All thoughts were devoid of yesterday and his scent was all happy, letting the two brother's know that they'd succeeded; now pleasantly dealing with their complacent omega. 

"I am so in love with you both," Marcel said after a while, breaking the room's comfortable silence. Harry smiled while Edward shifted, always the one to get slightly uncomfortable in declarations like these. Marcel knew, and giggled, kissing his nose with the communication of _it's alright to not say_. He didn't need to hear it, their bond was so true and right that he felt it every day, seamlessly through their connection. 

"Me too." Harry agreed and Edward kissed Marcel's cheek, the two others happy in his silence; never portraying any pressure for him to say it too. He said it in his own time and space. 

What kind of mates would they be if Marcel constantly needed to be reminded? It was pretty obvious that his mates, alphas, brothers, loved him, if their holds around him and their comforted scents with him around were anything to go by. He smiled, turning back to the movie and snuggling further into his alphas, omega quenched in his desires. 

He was theirs, and they were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i did make another chapter- oopsy daisy. but this is the last chapter to this story, can't see it going anywhere else.
> 
> hope you liked it!


End file.
